


Feeling A Moment

by Excaliburstark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Destiny, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Funny, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Public Transportation, Strangers, Trains, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: So I attempted a cracky one shot, I also tried to do it in less than 1000 words. Didn't quite manage it but this is the closest I'll ever get soArthur, a highly respected business man distracts himself on his train journey with a crossword. He's perfectly content - aside from the stress, sweat and general pain of travelling in standard class carriages - until the handsome young man next to him mutters "Idiot"This is an utter scrap, enjoy x





	Feeling A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song Feeling A Moment by feeder, which is what I was listening to when I wrote this 
> 
>  
> 
> Not beta'd cause where do people find betas? Anyways, apologies in advance for any typos I've not spotted

Arthur sat, feeling stuffy and too hot. He was verging on claustrophobia, he should've gone for first class. He cursed his own stupidity for not thinking in advance. 

He'd put his laptop away, closing the Pendragons Inc technology. He worried about it once it was out of his sight. He knew it was there but every now and then he'd touch the solid smooth edge of the grey laptop through the material of the bag just to reassure himself that it definitely was still there. 

In an attempt to calm his nerves he pulled out today's newspaper and grabbed a pen, it was better to occupy his mind to ward off thoughts of worry and the reminder of travel sickness. 

He suffered terribly from it, the slightest lurch always made his stomach twist and his throat knot. His skin would often goose pump before a sweat would break out and the cycle would go on, swapping between too hot and too cold a vague feeling of clammy illness always swept over him. He hated travelling. 

Luckily he had taken an antihistamine, he could only take one a day and it usual wore off too fast but what else could he do, every other mode of transport was either too slow or made him feel even worse. 

He loosened his tie a little, reminding himself he'd be off the train soon. The pill was still pumping through his veins, ensuring a calm stomach but unfortunately didn't mean a clear mind.

He huffed a sigh, he only had one word left to go and it was baffling Arthur, he just couldn't think what the word could be. He scratched his left eyebrow and sighed again.

"Idiot" The young man next to him muttered 

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked, incredulous, fair eyebrows raised. He turned his body towards the man, his gaze penetrating the side of the ignorant boys head. He was shocked at the blunt rudeness that had befallen the man's mouth. 

The man's blue eyes widened, he quickly took his headphones off. 

"The- The word. I'm so sorry, you seemed stuck- The word is idiot, I wasn't calling you an idiot." The man stuttered, the rabbit in the headlights look adorning his features.

Counting the spaces before pencilling in the word, Arthur marvelled at the man who must've only glanced over the page before correctly getting the word. Arthur had been staring at those blank squares for what had felt like an age. 

"How did you figure it out?" Arthur asked 

"Bottom is from Shakespeare's A Midsummer Nights Dream, he's supposed to be stupid and silly and a Jester is a monarchs fool, so hence an idiot." He explained, a light blush shading his cheeks. His thin fingers pointing to the clues given as he discussed the meaning behind them.

Arthur stared, truly noticing the man who'd been sat next to him the entire trip, the man with deep set blue eyes that twinkled like a starry night, cream skin, long thick black eyelashes and a lush mouth, the man who had- 

Seen him sweating, huffing and all the other embarrassing ticks he's sure he's performed whilst on this excruciating train trip.

He snapped his gaze away, a strong sense of mortification flushing over him and heating his skin in a way that made him uncomfortable enough to want to rip his skin off. 

His hands smoothed over his suit, fiddled with the button near his collar and straightened his wonky tie. 

Blue Eyes beamed at him, holding a hand out. Arthur very reluctantly takes it and only for a split second, as he's very well aware that he suffers from sweaty palms when he's nervous or very stressed. 

The boy doesn't comment on it or rub his hands on his jeans afterwards in disgust, as some people in the past have. 

"I'm Merlin." The brunette greets

"Arthur" He responds, folding his newspaper. A mildly awkward silence then lingered over them like a low hung cloud for a few minutes before Arthur adds "So where do you get off?" 

Merlin blushed bright red and flustered, his mouth gaping. "I beg your pardon?" He said, his voice high 

Arthur sighed, of course he had to sit next to a beautiful boy who would turn out to be some kind of- 

Oh my god 

"Off the train! Which stop do you get off the train at?" Arthur said, suddenly catching on to how the other man had taken his meaning 

Merlin guffawed lightly, which evolved into a full on laughing fit. He was leaning over the side of his chair, half his body swung into the passageway as giggles ripped out of his shuddering body. 

He gasped, clutching his side before turning to Arthur who had also started to chuckle 

"I'm so sorry." Merlin said

"Its fine." Arthur reassured 

"Um, Green Gardens. What about you?" Merlin finally answered his question 

Arthur nodded, he was probably a student then. A lot of students used the train to get around town and Green Gardens was where the English campus was situated. 

Merlin had the English student vibe, maybe it was the headphones and the massively overloaded rucksack by his feet or maybe it was the fact that he guessed a crossword puzzle with his knowledge on Shakespeare. 

"I'm a few stops after that." Arthur said 

Merlin nodded, no doubt he'd glanced over and seen the logo'd laptop or the piles of paper work that Arthur had shoved unceremoniously into his bag when Merlin had first requested the seat he was currently sitting on. 

Arthur remembered being peeved that he'd had to put his papers away as now was the opportune moment to be productive and distract himself. Arthur was so glad he hadn't snapped at Merlin when he'd first sat down. 

"So, you studying English then?" Arthur asked 

Merlin looked up startled and smiled, pearly whites smooth. 

"Yeah, how'd you-?" 

"Green Gardens." Arthur comments and realisation spreads over Merlin's face like a blush. 

"And your probably headed to a meeting right?" Merlin asks lightly to which Arthur nods. 

The train stops, "The train has arrived at Green Gardens. This train is stopping at-" The announcer then went on to name more train stations and much to Arthur's disappointment also reiterates the train station they're currently at, which meant Merlin was leaving. 

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Hope you have a nice day." Arthur says, surprising himself. 

Surprised Merlin as well, judging by the incredible smile he receives for it. "Thanks. You too, hope the meeting goes well."

Merlin bids his farewell before lugging the massive bag onto his back, placing his headphones back over this ears. 

Arthur doesn't think of his travel sickness for the rest of the journey, he's too distracted by the image of two blue eyes and a kind smile.


End file.
